The density of data stored on data storage systems such as disc drives has increased steadily as the need for more and more data storage has continued to increase. To increase the overall density of the data stored on a given sized data storage device the amount of area devoted to each bit of data necessarily decreases. For example, data tracks that are configured to store a plurality of bits in a linear or arcuate arrangement become narrower and shorter. One of the consequences of increased areal density of data on a data storage system is that as the data tracks become smaller, the area devoted to each bit can become so small that the superparamagnetic limit is reached. At that point, the ability of the data storage medium to reliably store information is compromised.
One approach to increasing the areal density of material on data storage media is to utilize a bit pattern medium, which has a single grain of material for each bit of data stored on the data storage medium. The resultant data tracks are smaller than those using conventional approaches with multiple, but smaller grains of material for each bit are. However, each bit is isolated from every other bit in a data track, requiring that data writes be synchronized to prevent the introduction of errors.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.